


Five more hours (Find my way back to you)

by doodlez



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlez/pseuds/doodlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the hell she’s doing here is a pretty good question. Actually nevermind, she knows exactly what she’s doing here. The real question was why she had thought this was a good idea in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five more hours (Find my way back to you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a request I got on tumblr from the lovely natymuser
> 
> "Can you please write a fanfic about malira, in which they get together as a couple after 5A and they also dance "five more hours" by deorro?? Please, please, I will be soo happy with you, blessings. :)"
> 
> Before you read this you should know I haven’t actually watched the last two episodes of 5A (i’ve been meaning to, just haven’t got around to it) so I might’ve made a mistake, but the last i saw Kira hadn’t come back so here we go! 
> 
> This isn't exactly what you asked for but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

What the hell she’s doing here is a pretty good question. Actually nevermind, she knows exactly what she’s doing here. The real question was why she had thought this was a good idea in the first place.

Malia is just about to leave, take the next bus back to Beacon Hills, where she’s supposed to be right now she keeps telling herself, when someone throws the door open and suddenly it’s way too late because Kira is there and Malia wants to cry with the immense feeling of relief that sight brings her. That sight being Kira looking like she just woke up, hair resembling a birds nest and toothbrush still hanging from her mouth.

Kira’s eyes widen and for a second it looks like she’s about to throw her arms around Malia but she seems to think better of it and instead just grabs ahold of Malia’s left wrist and pulls her inside like she thinks if she doesn’t Malia will just run away and Malia allows herself to think bitterly that she certaintly isn’t one to talk.

Thoughts like that dissappear though when Kira rinses her mouth in the kitchen sink and looks up with an awed expression and locks her eyes onto Malia’s.

”You’re here.” She sounds breathless, like she can’t quite believe it.

”I’m here… I wanted to- I just- I _missed_ you.” she says forcefully. Kira smiles and opens her mouth to say something in return but Malia presses on, ”No you… You _left_. You left and everything started falling apart and I missed you.” She takes a breath and she’s about to continue when Kira puts her hand on her cheek to cut her off.

”I missed you too. I’m- I’m really sorry. I had to leave, you know that, but I still wish I hadn’t.” Malia pouts but still leans in to the touch and Kira let’s out a laugh. ”Do you think I could make it up to you?”

”How?” she asks squinting, still a bit suspicious.

”I don’t know about you but I feel like going out dancing…”

”You can’t dance.”

”Hey!” Kira swats her shoulder and Malia snorts at the indignant reply.

”Doesn’t mean I can’t teach you.” she shrugs with a smug smirk on her face.  
Kira grins and pulls away from Malia, backing up to the windowsill before turning around and pressing a button on the radio.

_”Five more hours we’re just getting started!”_

”I thought we were going out.”

”Yeah well my parents are out and won’t be back until later but if you’d rather-” she doesn’t get to finish the sentence before Malia’s made her way across the room and is pulling Kira’s hips against hers and pressing her lips insistently against Kira’s.

_”I follow the sound of your heartbeat,_  
_How it always calls me,_  
_Finding my way back to you,_  
_I’m feeling it now more than ever_  
_I’ll do this forever,_  
_Just to spend a night with you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The song they "danced" to at the end is Five More Hours by Deorro
> 
> Youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dsmTehsrnI
> 
> I feel like I might've gotten a little bit ooc at the end but I really wanted to stop procrastinating and wrap it up. Kudos and comments (especially comments) are greatly appreciated! Tell me if you liked it or if you think there's something i could've done better! Thank you!
> 
> (hateful comments will be ignored ^^ )


End file.
